conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
John F. Kennedy
John F. Kennedy Note: the following is the author's version of events, and may differ from the opinions of the reader. John F. Kennedy (May 29, 1917 - November 22, 1963) was the 35th President of the United States, serving from 1961 to his orchestrated assassination attempt in 1963. Notable events during his presidency include the Bay of Pigs invasion, the Cuban Missile Crisis, the beginning of the Space Race, the construction of the Berlin Wall, the African American Civil Rights Movement, and the early part of the Vietnam War. Events prior to assassination Until 1959, John F. Kennedy was a cooperator of the Opus Dei, which he took for a diocese of the Catholic Church looking for independence. Sometime in the summer of 1959, during a conversation with John D. McArthur, who also funded the Opus Dei, he was informed that the Dei was recieving 'rewards' for 'humanitarian efforts' from banks such as Goldman Sachs and Chase Manhattan. Alas, Senator Kennedy could tell that something wasn't right. A European Catholic organization funded by bulge bracket banks? The pieces didn't fit together. So, through McArthur and an inner circle of Boston Catholic preachers, Kennedy uncovered business records of the Dei spanning from the late 1930s to the present (1958). Kennedy was, to put softly, appalled at what he saw. From 1940 to 1955, over 115 million in cash had been withdrew from Goldman Sachs to the account of one 'Prelature of God's Work' of Rome. The money, instead of being present in the group's account, was in fact a charitable transaction off of the'' company's own payroll''. In response, 'Prelature of God's Work' licked 90 million of its own roll, despite having no account or documented relations with Goldman Sachs. That was it. From February 1959 onward, John F. Kennedy no longer wanted any part of the Opus Dei's corruptness and infidelity, having put the pieces together. Wall Street banks (and perhaps others around America or the globe) were paying the Opus Dei because 1) to paint a good picture and 2) because banks like Goldman Sachs, Chase Manhattan, JP Morgan and even AIG were promised.....what? That was the big question. Political power? Political immortality? It would haunt Kennedy for the rest of his life. However, the Dei had learned this from a mole in the Boston Catholic church, and began plotting to kill Kennedy after years of deliberation. They inserted another mole, posing as a pro-Castro Russian diplomat, into Dallas, Texas, meeting with future spacegoat Lee Harvey Oswald in Novemeber 1962. Identifing himself as 'Dmitry Mykolvich', he struck up a soon-to-be-brief relationship with Oswald, even taking pictures of Oswald holding Mykolvich's Carcano rifle and Smith and Wesson revolver (which were both mail-ordered under the alias of 'Alek J. Hidell'). Mykolvich let him keep the rifle and revolver for a 'short time', citing that he use it for 'protection against fascists' jokingly. Mykolvich also gave him a fabricated ID reading 'Alek J. Hidell', in case of 'traveling purposes' After several months, Mykolvich disappeared after spending the night of April 10, 1963 at the bar on Mykolvich's insistence. On the night of April 10, General Edwin Walker was shot at with Mykolvich's Carcano, registered to a Lee Harvey Oswald. Having no memory of the previous night's events due to the drinking, he admitted, half-heartedly, that he attempted to kill General Walker to avoid further pressuring. However, insufficient evidence landed Oswald out of the police's eye....for a while. Assassination On November 22, 1963, Lee Harvey Oswald was working on the fifth floor of the Texas School Book Depository while two Opus Dei agents prepared to fire on President Kennedy with blanks. The one that Oswald knew as Dmitry Mykolvich hid behind the fence on the grassy knoll wearing a policeman's uniform. The other was aiming from the sixth floor of the book depository. And, another one waited in a station wagon, idling in the car park behind the grassy knoll. At 12:30 pm, the two agents fired on President Kennedy, the two blanks hitting Kennedy in the head. Kennedy was rushed to Parkland Hospital, were he was falsely pronounced dead and ushered out the rear in the station wagon by the three agents and a fourth working undercover in the hospital. Oswald, having seen what just happened and fearing he might be prosecuted due to the General Walker fiasco, exited the Depository, walked home to grab a jacket, and then walked to the Texas Theatre where he was apprehended by police. Meanwhile, the station wagon carrying Kennedy was stopped by Officer J.D. Tippit, who was briefly shot and killed, to Kennedy's horror. The agents then drove Kennedy to Corpus Christi, where they boarded a boat which sailed 80 miles from shore and then stopped. Events after assassination Lee Harvey Oswald was, in short, incarcerated. However, fearing that he might speak, the Dei coerced Jack Ruby, a Dallas nightclub owner, into shooting and killing Oswald (he had been recommended by Sam and Joe Campisi) for a handsome sum of 2 million which the Dei kept as part of their personal account to alleviate any suspicion. When Jack Ruby died in 1967, the Dei claimed what was left of the 2 million that they had rewarded him with. For 2 weeks, John Kennedy was held captive by agents of the Opus Dei, administered electric torture via a cattle prod and waterboarded while naked and bound by handcuffs. He was not fed or watered, and barely slept any of those nights. Finally, on December 9, 1963, Kennedy managed to escape his captors, incapacitating three with the cattle prod and knocking the fourth unconscious. Kennedy then dressed himself and jumped into the water, swimming to shore. Category:Kennedy Assassination Category:Death